ZDay: Different Path
by Darksource
Summary: The virus begins to spread all across the East Coast. A cure has been discovered, and the whole ATOF Zulu Team is redeployed into Baltimore. They have a total of eighteen hours to locate and secure infected operator Ezekiel Luther before it's too late. They must round up any and all survivors they can and evacuate before their mission is jeopardized...courtesy of the undead.


**0010 Hours**

Leon Basset headed home after his usual midnight hangouts around Security Boulevard in Gwynn Oak. His parents were away for the next three months on their business trip, so he had the whole house to himself, but spends most of his time hanging out with his friends. "Had hella fun tonight. Time to see what the fellas are doing." he said to himself.

Leon whistled as he returned to his home block, and towards his home. As he walked by houses, he unexpectedly saw people leaving their houses with bags and children, and loading them into their vehicles. Some people even ran past him, having freightened looks on their face. Leon didn't mind, and proceeded to knock on his friend Richard McNara's house. He looked around as he awaited an awnser.

The door opened, and a friend of his, Mick Donnell, was there. "Dude, come in here quietly." he said. The two entered, "What's happening?" he whispered. "Something's wrong on the News." Mick replied. They entered Richard's living room, where they found Richard himself and Malcolm Cortez sitting on a sofa with the television on, showing the news. "The hell's going on?" Leon questioned, "Shhh." Richard hissed.

"The police advises that all residents of West Baltimore, stay inside their homes at all costs and lock all of your doors. Repeat, it appears that the virus has entered Baltimore. As you can see here:"

"Is this some kind of joke or some shit? This is why I don't watch the news..." Malcolm complained. "Dude, shut up!" Mick snapped.

The screen changes to show a lone ATOF operator standing in New Castle County, Delaware, wielding an M4A1 Carbine. Gunshots were seen and heard behind him, "People, stay away from Delaware! It's hell over here! The dead are walking. Whatever you do, don't let them bite you. Shit! Cover that flank!" The operator turned around and fired his weapon at a group of mysterious approaching figures. After the video ended, the news came back on.

"It is advised that you stay calm, find some means of protection, and whatever you do, do not go outside-" Just as the reporter finished her sentence, the television cut off, alongside the lights and other electronics in the house; the power went out. "Isn't this some shit! I just brought that too." Richard said. Leon looked out the window, and spotted people running and screaming. "What are we gonna do?" Mick cried. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying here. Besides, I need to rest." Leon said, going upstairs. "He's right. Take a breather then we'll see what we can do. But we shouldn't stay here." Richard said. He sat down on the bed and went to sleep.

One hour later, Leon rose from the bed, quickly standing up and shaking his head. He saw the others were still awake, and Richard tampering with the television downstairs. The others joined him, "Dude, don't bother with it. The power's out, and it might stay out for a while." Mick explained. Leon took another peek outside; the streets were empty, and some houses were burning. "Guys, change of plans: we should head to my house." Leon planned, "What! You heard what they said. Don't go outside." Malcolm proclaimed. "Did you hear what they said before that? Find some means of protection. That's what we need to do."

The four rushed out of the house, and down the empty street. "What are you up to, Leon?" Richard asked. "My dad's got a gun in his desk. It could come in handy." Leon explained. They raced through various alleyways, and even along the sidewalks themselves. "Damn. Everybody's gone." Malcolm commented. As they continued, they reached Leon's block. They quickly entered his house, closing the door behind him. "Grab anything we could use, I'm gonna go get the-" As Leon was planning, he was cut off as a bang was heard on the door, followed by several rather unusual moans. "Don't open it! It's one of those monsters they were talking about on the news." Mick said, stopping an unsuspecting Malcolm who was about to open the door. "How do you know?" he replied, as Mick rolled his eyes. "Who would bang on the door like that?"

Leon therefore quickly proceeded upstairs, followed by the other three, into his parents' room, and searched for the desk's key. Bangs were continously heard. "Come on, where is it!" The bangs began to weaken the door, as Leon continued his search. "It's breaking in!" Mick cried. Eventually, Leon found the key inside a small canister on the dresser. Just then, the door broke down. The assailant approached the stairs and proceeded to not walk up, but crawl up. He turned the key, and the drawer finally opened. Inside was a Glock 23, an identification card, and two .40 Smith & Wesson magazines. Leon picked up the weapon and inserted one of the magazine's, chambering it in the process and putting the other one in his pocket.

Afterwards, the assailant made it to the top of the stairs, and stood up slowly, turning to the unfortunate teenagers, revealing it's disfigured face. As the others backed up against the wall, Leon slowly raised the weapon, and fired it. There was a brief silence, and the assailant dropped silently to the floor. The four took a look at the corpse, not any corpse, a walking corpse, or as everyone calls them: a Zombie.

"It's a Zombie." Leon let out. "A ZOMBIE Zombie?" Richard added in. "I knew it, they ARE real." Mick cheered. The power came back on, and Richard's radio turned on. Static filled it at first, but it eventually cleared up to reveal a feminine female voice: "We're broadcasting on all AM channels. Anyone in the Security area, please head to the Days Inn Hotel. Repeat, if there is anyone in or around the Security Square area listening to this transmssion, please head to Days Inn."

"That sounds like that could help us." Richard proclaimed. "Maybe we should go there." Malcolm advised. "Forget about supplies then, let's go!" Leon demanded. The four exited the house immediately, and set their course towards Days Inn. As they begun, they exited to see a group of zombies standing infront of them. "Forget it, let's go!" Richard said. The four ran out onto Security Boulevard pursued by a handful of zombies, while Leon fired aimlessly at them, hitting them, missing their heads, but slowing them down.

On the roof of the Days Inn Hotel, a figure took a look at the survivors through binoculars, then proceeded to lie down, grabbing an object.

The foursome approached the hotel's entrance, but stopped. Leon turned to face the zombies, reloading his Glock 23, and firing more rounds into the zombie crowd, once again hitting their bodies and slowing them down. "Dude, you gotta hit them in the head." Malcolm advised. Leon accepted, and took careful shots at the zombie's heads, limiting the group down to two. He grabbed another clip, but dropped it. The zombies closed in, and Leon backed up slowly. He was sure he would ensure his fate, until...

A gunshot came from behind the foursome, as a piercing bullet hit one of the zombies in the head, immobilizing the one behind it aswell, but was finished off by another shot. It was a .300 Winchester Magnum round, which came from an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum. The source was the figure on the roof of the hotel; it was none other than Doctor Evelyn Foster of the ATO, aiming the aforementioned rifle at the group. "Don't shoot us, we're not zombies!" Leon shouted up, "Enter. Quickly!" she replied. The group entered the hotel, as Evelyn met them at reception, wearing black sunglasses.

* * *

Inside, Evelyn walked Leon, Mick, Richard, and Malcolm through the hotel, and briefed them along the way.

"I am Doctor Evelyn Foster of the Advanced Technology Organization Force, part of Zulu Team. I am number 03, commander, formerly second-in-command, of the team. Here's what's going on: six hours ago, one of our point men was infected, and we're ordered to find cures from a doctor downtown to save him. And no, we couldn't just fly in there and get the cures, we _have _to find civilians too."

They walked into the recreational area, where Specialist Max Covington - Zulu 05, was kneeling against the wall, and snapped to attention when Evelyn approached. "In the meantime, help yourselves to anything. But, we have to move out soon though." She opened a crate, revealing many weapons, which lead to the four friends to look over into it.


End file.
